Assumptions
by moldy cheese
Summary: ok...this is a paper i wrote for school, which i got an A for, and since im such a hp dork i based some of the characters on hp stuff..so its AU...a lot...but have fun!
1. the saga begins

Ok.don't blame me if this story is bad I wrote in about 3 hours. we were supposed to spend at least 9.but my teacher doesn't know that I wrote it at 1 in morning and she gave me an A. so it must have been pretty good.I think. Well anyway I have no life so if ya want you can email me or something...even if you hate my story...well cya word to ya mother.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
"Do you guys want to eat or not?" I called out to my friends. James, Arabella, Jonathan, Julie, and Brian were all looking at something on the display case in the gas station. We all went out to lunch, and since Olivet is so small, the only fast food places in the city was in a gas station.  
I had already placed my order at Subway, me being the only who knew what I wanted. James was the first one to come up to the counter. He has been my boyfriend for awhile. He's relatively tall at 6'2" and has black hair and azure blue eyes. He can be exceedingly nice, but if he gets riled up, he's furious even over the smallest problems too. It doesn't happen that often though. James came up and scanned the menu to see what he wanted.  
"What did you get?" James asked me.  
"A sub. Now can you please order? I'm really hungry and I don't feel like waiting any longer." By this time, everybody had ordered but him. So now James finally ordered and we got to leave to go back home.  
On the way home, there was no conversation going on so I decided to start one.  
"Hey guys, you know my birthday is coming up."  
"Lily," Ara replied, "its in a few months. You still have awhile." Arabella was the kind of person who would answer you straight out. She was one of the shortest of the group at 5'5". She had blue eyes and blonde hair, which was almost too straight. She was a very caring person, who would do anything to help her friends. She was rather quiet at times, but around her friends she was almost inhumanly hyper.  
"So. It's the next birthday that's coming up."  
"Whatever you say, Lillers"  
By the time our conversation finished, we finally reached my apartment. Arabella or Ara as she likes to be called, Julie or Jules, and I all shared an apartment. The guys, James, Jonathan, and Brian all did too. Jules as she likes to be called, has the coolest eyes I have ever seen. They were a steel gray, but they also had a tint of blue. They changed often too, depending on her mood. The angrier she was her eyes became a darker blue gray and the opposite, a more blue color, if she was happy. Which was a good thing because sometimes it was hard to tell if she really was angry at your or not. Jules has a tendency to be very sarcastic. But she was also friendly, when she wasn't spacing out. She mostly lived in her own little world, but drifted back to earth once in a while. She was very outgoing; she would talk to almost anyone, and did some pretty crazy stunts. She died her hair a different color almost every week; it was hard to keep up. She originally had black hair, but never has it her normal color. Julie, who was 22, was relatively tall for her family, at 5'10". He twin, Jonathan, has her beat by about two inches though. The only difference between the two was their height, and their gender, but otherwise, that was about it.  
Entering the apartment last, I locked the door behind me. Not waiting any longer for my lunch, I run over and grab my sub knocking a few people down as I pass.  
"Sorry 'bout that!" I yell over my shoulder laughing while plopping down on the couch and turning on the television. The only reply I get back is from Brian.  
"That's okay! We forgive you for stampeding us over!" He replied with a chuckle. Brain is the quiet one in the group. He tends to be shy and slightly reserved. He has sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was adopted when he was one, so he never knew his real parents. That doesn't bother him too much, his new parents are like his biological ones. Brian is the oldest one in the group. He and James are the same age, 23 years old, and the rest of us are 22, but his birthday is in July and James's is in September.  
After finally finding a show on the TV, everybody came into the living room.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream. All of a sudden I hear everybody laughing. It seems that Jonathan has attacked me and stole the remote. I get up and start to chase him around.  
  
Everybody's laughing at the situation that took place. Lily is chasing Jonathan around the living room, trying to get the remote back. All of a sudden there's a loud crash stopping all movement. James was laughing so hard, he was crying, but at the same time, he fell off the couch and onto the coffee table. For some reason, this didn't phase him at all, and he still continued to laugh. After a while, all the silence is broken when everybody starts to laugh.  
James was still laughing on the floor when everybody started to settle down. Lily never got her remote back, so when Jon was least expecting it, she jumped him. Which also just happened to be when he was walking over James to get back to his seat. Jon was so startled, that he fell over right on top of James along with Lily. Now there was a big dog pile in the middle of the floor.  
Jules, trying to be the hero for the day, got up to get Lily out. When she bent down and stuck her hand out, Lily grabbed it. At the same time, Brian was getting up to help get the rest out. So when he was walking over behind Jules, she suddenly stopped, causing him to bump into her and making them all fall into the dog pile.  
Later that evening, the boys were finally getting ready to leave. Brian and Jon left a few minutes ago, and James was saying good bye to Lily. Just as he was walking through the door, Lily runs up and jumps on his back. Holding on to Lily she seems to answer his question before he even starts to talk.  
"Yes, I know I'm not supposed to follow you home, its that stupid restraining order," in the middle of Lily's explanation, James starts to snicker under his breath, about the imaginary restraining order, while Lily continues on," but I left my bag in the car and since your walking all by your lonesome self, I thought I'd join you. And we all know that I need to study for exams or I won't be able to graduate in a few months."  
All of us attended Olivet College. It was in one of the smallest towns in the world it seemed like. It was in Olivet, MI and seemed to be the smallest town in the world; nothing was here. It was nice because we knew almost everybody in the town, and plus in elementary school, because mostly everybody lived in the country, we got a lot of snow days. We all grew up in Olivet so since we were little we've wanted to go here. We were all graduating this year in the spring and it was only in January.  
"Whatever you say Lily, I'll take your word for it." Having only a few difficulties walking Lily on his back down the stairs, they managed to make it to the parking lot in a decent time.  
Arriving down there, upon inspection, they see that Jonathan and Brian are still here. In fact, they weren't even moving, just staring down at the ground. It was weird because James told them not to wait for him and just go home without him.  
"Hey guys," Lily whispered, "what are you still doing here? Is there something wrong? Do you need me to take you home?"  
Walking up closer, James and Lily are able to get a better picture of what's going on.  
"Oh my god. Is that real?" James asked.  
"Um.I'm pretty sure it is. At least I can't tell who they are. Or that could shortly become a problem," Brian replied.  
On the ground, in the parking complex was a body. The person was dead, and was startlingly familiar. They were spread on their back and were shot a few times in the chest, and one in the head. A puddle of blood started to mix in with all the oil and water spilled on the concrete floor.  
  
"Anybody got their cell phone? Somebody should call. Is it just me, or does this person look oddly familiar?" Lily asked into the silent air.  
"I have mine," James replied taking out his cell phone from his pocket, "Yeah, I thought it was just me though. Who does he look like though?"  
"He looks like, Um.like, er.who is it?" Jonathan started to think out loud.  
The area got eerily quiet as everybody started to think about who it was. Brian started to reach out to grab his wallet, but Lily stopped him from doing so.  
"Do you really want your fingerprints on the body? The police aren't even here yet, and it wouldn't help us to have your fingerprints on it. We're already in enough trouble as it is." Lily snapped back.  
"What?" James seemed to scream," but we didn't do anything! How could we be blamed for this?"  
"Well, we found the body, but saw no body. You do realize that we're going to be suspects, even if it is for a few minutes. So don't touch the body. James have you called the cops yet?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going. Give me a sec." While James turned away to call, everybody else seemed to be frozen. They all just stood there and looked at the body. Eventually James came over and stood by Lily, giving her a peck on the cheek and wrapping his arm around her shoulders with Lily leaning in to him at the same time.  
Time seemed to fly by. After a while the cops came and questioned everybody. They were eventually cleared, and left, but not before the body was declared dead, which everybody knew by now.  
The walk to the car seemed to take ages for the whole group. While they were half way there, Lily started to cry. No one exactly knew why, but she still was anyway. James hugged her while he told Brian and Jon to go meet him at the car, that he'll be there in a sec.  
"What's wrong Lily? It was nobody you knew, so why are you so depressed over it?" Lily started to shake her head while James was talking.  
  
"No! It was somebody I knew. Everybody knew. I'm thinking of how Arabella's gonna take it. "  
"But why Arabella? What does she have to do with this?" While thinking this out loud, James seemed to have had a brainstorm.  
"No, it can't be him. He's in New York, remember? It can't be him, it just can't."  
"But why can't he be? He looks exactly like her. And Ara told me that he was coming to visit her soon, last week or so. So he would be arriving around today. It is him! It has to be." While Lily was talking, they finally reached the car. Brian and Jon over heard her talking and seemed to get the general idea. Brian started to talk first.  
"You know what? It does look a lot like Michael. I'm not surprised; well I am just glad that it's not him for certain. We'll just have to find out tomorrow. They'll call Ara if it is Michael."  
All of them seemed to silently agree on not to talk that it was Michael anymore. Michael was Arabella's older brother by about 3 years. He was only an inch taller than Jules, at 5'11". He moved to New York after high school. He was rather coincided and egotistical, and thought very highly of him self. Other than that, no one really knew much about him.  
The next day around noon, the phone started to ring. Jules couldn't answer it because she was still sleeping, and Lily went over to James's apartment for a while. Ara sprinted to the living room and started to search for it. She finally found it and answered the phone.  
Lily walked in the door as soon as Ara picked up the phone. She was dreading who it was. Lily waited to ask, but Ara looked a little upset. After a few minutes Ara got off the phone, but still held it to her ear and just stood there in shock. Lily walked over and hung up the phone for Arabella.  
"Ara, Hon, are you okay?" Lily asked, already getting the general idea of what it was about.  
After a few sniffles, Ara responded, "No, I'm not okay," in a shaky voice. She broke down after that, in hysterical sobs.  
Lily quickly ran over and hugged Ara. Both of them just sitting on the ground was exactly where James found them when he came in ten minutes later.  
  
'I hope it's not him, but it has to be. Ara wouldn't be this upset, and he did look like him. And I know its not her parents, because they were killed a few years ago in a car crash.' Lily kept thinking over and over again. After a while, I started to lose track of time. What seemed to be hours later, which in reality were only a few minutes, I heard somebody come in the door. I looked up and saw that it was James, staring at us at first with a confused look and then an all-knowing one, I only see too often.  
He stared at me with an eyebrow raised, trying to talk to me telepathically. I just nod my head, and he finally seems to really understand. He saw that I was busy so he went into the living room to watch television while he waited.  
Finally Ara seemed to have fallen asleep, and since she was slightly bigger than I was, I let her stay on the floor until I could get some help to take her to bed. As I walked into the living room, James seemed to be dozing off as well. I snickered under my breath, and that woke him up.  
"So it's really him then? Or is it something else?" James asked me, the question on my mind as well.  
"Well, I'm not really sure. She just stood there in shock and before she could answer my question, she started to cry hysterically. So to tell you the truth, it might not be him. But I think it is."  
At the same time, by some kind of freaky coincidence, the news was on. But the clip that they were showing, was of a murdered body, obviously a homicide. It was the same one that we saw yesterday. As we bored our eyes in the TV set, Jules just happened to sneak up on us, scaring us both half to death.  
"Gees, what were you trying to do? Kill me?" I whisper, trying to get my breathing back to normal.  
"Sorry," Jules tells me with a sheepish grin while looking at the TV screen, "hey, isn't that Michael, Ara's brother? He was murdered? Yesterday? Why am I just finding out now?"  
"Well, that's why I was so late coming back yesterday. We found the body in our parking garage."  
"Oh, that's what all that police tape is for. I saw it but I wasn't sure what it was for. That really stinks"  
"Hey, can somebody help me get Ara into her bed? She's sleeping on the floor right now and it might not be too comfortable."  
So after it took all three of us to move Ara in her bed, (she wouldn't stop squirming around) we just sat and watched TV for the rest of the night.  
When I was walking James to the car, he started to talk to me.  
"I'm kind of glad he was killed," he stopped in mid-sentence as I glare at him, " I mean its never good that somebody died, but he was getting annoying. Aren't you just slightly glad he died too? I mean with that he's done to you I would think you would just be slightly."  
"Er.I guess you're right. He was extremely annoying! He kept thinking that I liked him and all, but really how many times do I need to hint at him? Thought that we were going to get married as soon as I graduated, I mean come on, how big of a hint does he need? I reply with a slight shudder as I rethink about this.  
Michael, who used to live a few houses down from me, kept thinking I liked him. Or maybe he knew that I didn't, and did it just to make James mad. Anyway, every time I saw him, he would say things like, there's my fiancé, or when did we set the date? After a while it got annoying. Everybody knew about the situation, and nobody liked it, my friends, parents, and Michael's parents as well. Ara tried to say something to him, but he just wouldn't stop. After he moved things got better, but it still bothered me. At least I didn't have to put up with him anymore.  
"You have to admit though, it was kind of funny. I mean, he never understood that you didn't like him. You would've had to been very thick sculled to keep thinking that." He commented with a slight chuckle. " Or remember the time."he cut off, because he knew I wasn't listening to him. In fact, I was a few feet behind him now.  
"Hey Lily, where'd you go? Oh there you are," he continued on as he jogged to my side. "What are you looking at?"  
In fact I had stopped rather close to where Michael was found the other day. It wasn't that far away, but not that close to be searched for clues. On the ground was some skid marks from a tire, and a McDonald's wrapper and receipt. But the peculiar thing about the wrapper was that it was a special ordered hamburger. Nothing on the hamburger, only the meat and bun. I only knew one person who ordered that, and she was my sister Allison.  
Ali was 14 and was 5'4". She looked nothing like me though, with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was always in curly-Q's and was always fun to play with. She had one of those perky friendly personality. She would always help any one she could, and seemed to have millions of friends. She still lived with my parents though.  
The weird thing about the wrapper though, was that my family had gone out of town for the weekend. So it wouldn't have been dated yesterday, which didn't make any sense. James finally reached me though.  
"Hey, lilers, you coming?"  
"Yeah, sorry. I got a little sidetracked."  
"Its okay lets go."  
So after we said our good-byes and James left, I started to walk back to the apartment. I didn't want to pick up the wrapper, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about it. It didn't have any connection directly to the crime, but I still thought it did somehow. While I was thinking about how it might have been connected to the crime, I finally reached my apartment. I walked in and ignoring everybody, and I went straight to bed. 


	2. the saga continues and ends what a deal!

Ok.here's the next chapter.im surprised you made it this far.for this TELL THEM WHAT THEY'VE WON, VANNA!!!!  
  
((((((((((  
  
A few days later on Tuesday, everybody was in class at the same time. Lily's parents had called on Monday when the found out about Michael, and that they were back home. Ara was still at home, though she would be returning to class on Wednesday. She was slowly getting over things, which was good.  
Lily got out of classes earlier than everybody else, because Lily's started earlier, so she was the first one home. A few minutes after she was there, the phone started to ring.  
"Yea, sure I can be there in a sec. Yea, do I need to bring anything? Okay bye" Lily replied into the phone. As she was walking out, she left a message on the door for Ara and Jules. "Hey guys I had to run down to the police department for something. Don't know when I'll be back. See you soon. Lils"  
When Ara got there, she saw the note on the table. "Oh, I hope that it doesn't have to do with Michael," she started to whisper to herself. At the same time, Jules walked in.  
"Huh? What did you say? Were you talking to me?" Jules questioned Arabella.  
"Oh! Gees you scared me! No, I was talking to my self."  
"Again?" You could hear a slight snicker in Jules voice as she told this to Ara.  
"No! Well, I guess it was, or not, I don't know. Do you know why Lils is at the police station? She left this note here but I don't know why she's down there and I'm worried it might be about Michael. She shouldn't be blamed for this. Lily didn't have anything to do with this." Ara went into a mumble.  
"Lils is down there? Wow, I had no idea. Weird."  
"Yeah, I know." The door flew open as soon as Ara finished talking.  
"Lily, is that you? Are you OK?" Jules called out into the room.  
After a couple sniffles, she finally replied, "yeah, the.they think that I.that I actually kill.killed him. " After she said this, she broke down completely and started to ball her eyes out. Both Jules and Ara knew whom she was talking about.  
"Here, I'll go call James to see if he can calm her down." Jules broke the silence with, running in the kitchen to call.  
About ten minutes later, James finally came. He understood what was going on because Jules explained it to him on the phone, or just what she knew. Ara was sitting on the chair with her head in her hands, Lily was still on the floor sobbing, and Jules was on her back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" It was a silly question, since he knew that somebody was there, but he didn't know what else to say.  
"Yea, she's in here James. She's a real mess too. I don't know what they did to her either." Somebody called out to him.  
As he walked in the living room, he immediately ran to get Lily. He bent down and picked her up princess style to carry Lily to her room. She was crying in his shoulder the whole time. When the door closed to her bedroom, Ara and Jules stayed in the same positions.  
A few hours later, James finally walked out.  
"Is she asleep?" Jules asked. "Ara went to take a nap a little bit ago."  
"Yea, she is. I don't know why she's so upset over it though."  
"Me either. I don't why they'd even accuse her anyway. I mean we were with her the whole day on Sunday. She would have an alibi. That's what I don't get."  
"Maybe she didn't tell them. Or maybe, they never asked her. It doesn't matter, I'm sure we'll find out later. Well I'm going to go home now so I'll see you later. Bye."  
After James left, Jules started to watch television because she had nothing else to do, except for homework, but she didn't feel like finishing it at the time.  
The next day, things seemed to be back to normal. At about 6 o'clock when everybody was back at the girls' place, the phone rang again. On the phone was the police department again, but this time they wanted to talk to Ara. So Ara was gone now and Lily and James decided to go for a walk.  
While they were walking through the park, they saw something shining in the bush. Both of them quickly sprinted over to see what it was. What they saw next was not what they were expecting at all. It was a gun, shoved deep into the bush. The wind or an animal must have shoved it forwards more. Lily gasped loudly while James just stood there in shock.  
"Um.James, you might want to call the cops. You do have your cell phone right? Because I left mine back at my place"  
"Yea, just a sec. I think I have it. Well, I'm pretty sure I have it," James exclaimed while looking for his phone.  
Just ten minuets later, the police finally arrived. To get everything cleared up around them, it took almost an hour. They told the cops to call when they figured out who's gun it was because many of their friends were concidered suspects. When James and Lily got back to the apartment, James left at the door, going to tell Jon and Brian what happened. Lily went inside and the three girls chatted for the rest of the night.  
For the time being, Arabella was still the main suspect, because they didn't have any incriminating evidence to prove her innocent. A few days later, the girls received another phone call. This time it was for Lily again. According to them, the owner of the gun was Lily's father, Richard. And they also found Michael's fingerprints and Richard's on the gun. At first that didn't make sense to Lily, because her parents were away that weekend, so it wouldn't have been possible. They've already taken Richard into custody, where's he's already confessed. He claims, that he over heard Michael conversing to his friend on the phone a few days before, while he was over to arrange something. They weren't quite sure why he was over there, he just was.  
They were having a conversation about Lily, and how he was just joking, and that he only did it for a bet, to make money because he was broke. That really set off Richard. Michael didn't know he was in there so he continued on. After their meeting, Richard was furious. He was going camping this weekend with his wife and youngest daughter, so he should have time to cool down. Though it never worked that way. When he came back to the house to get some supplies they left, because it was only a couple minutes away, he saw Michael walking towards Lily's apartment complex. That upset him again, this time even more.  
He started to follow Michael in his car, and finally pulled up in a parking place. He got out of the car; with his gun he brought with him on accident because he forgot to take it out when they arrived at the campsite, and put it in his pocket. Sneaking around trying not to be seen by Michael, He hid behind a car by the staircase waiting for him to approach. When Michael was finally close enough, Richard pulled out his gun and shot him in the back of the head. He seemed to wobble, and just to be sure, after Michael fell, he shot him a few more times in the chest. After that, reality seemed to sink in. He quickly jumped in the car, which was convenently located next to a park. He threw the gun in a bush, made sure it was hidden well, and took off back to the campsite.  
The policemen were telling Lily this on the phone. She first was in a state of shock, then realization, then over all depression. She just stood there and nodded to the phone, eventually just hanging up on them.  
After a while, James just strolled in to visit. He saw Lily standing there with a shocked expression on her face.  
"What's wrong Lily? Was that the cop again? What did they want this time?" He rationalized out loud.  
"My.my dad. He kill.killed.Mi.Mich.Michael." Lily spoke with sobs coming through.  
"Really? But he doesn't seem like the type who would," James cut himself off in mid sentence, not willing to say the last part.  
"I know and he did it for me too," Lily seemed to be chatting almost normally now, getting her sobs under control, "he over heard Michael on the phone, saying that it was all a bet, and he wasn't serious, and it ticked my dad off."  
After this, she fell to the floor and cried hysterically. James picked her up again, which was becoming a habit, and carried her to her bedroom. Lily fell asleep before she was even in bed.  
James didn't know if anybody else knew what happened, so he called everybody over to Lily's apartment. After he explained it, everybody sat there with a shocked look on their faces.  
The next few weeks seemed liked they lasted eternity. With all the hearings, and trials, it really seemed to take a toll on Lily, with the added stress of classes, and dealing with her other family and the funeral. Though none of her friends would let this bring her down. The jury found Richard guilty of murder, and he was fourtatly or unfourtatly for some people sentenced to life in jail. Lily seemed to recover quickly from this depressing situation, which was good for everybody.  
After their graduation party they had, inviting only their friends, Lily and James went for a walk. No one was really talking, both were thinking about the past year. All of a sudden both of them stopped. James dropped Lily's hand that he was holding, as he reached into his pocket.  
He dropped down on one knee and asked Lily to marry him. Lily's answer was obviously yes, and as both of them started to walk back to Lily's apartment, with her new engagement ring on her finger, they both knew that life would never be the same again.  
  
A/n ok the last chapter.I only did 2 cuz I was way too long and I didn't want you to suffer too much.well anyway don't know if im gonna be writing anything else for a while cuz school and all.but then again I might just do more (school is so frickin boring) well anyway cya lator word to ya mother. 


End file.
